Just like the rest
by dirtyfanfic123
Summary: Yup, once again, another story where Violet couldn't save herself. M for smut of course
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was over. Olaf had won.

While all of the "guests" stared at him in disgust, Olaf had other plans in mind.

"Come with me, my dear," he grinned, grabbing Violet by the arm and dragging her into his house. Klaus and Sunny shouted for her. Violet wanted to break away, grab Sunny and Klaus, and run. But she couldn't. Olaf's goons would be able to catch her.

Once into the house, Violet was dragged into the room that the three children weren't allowed in. Olaf practically threw Violet onto the bed, grinning evilly.

Violet shivered. "W-what are y-you doing?" she stammered.

"Take off your dress, child," Olaf growled. Violet didn't. Olaf walked towards her menacingly, tearing her dress off for her. Violet whimpered, realizing what Olaf had in mind. She had learned about it previous to her parent's death at school.

Before Violet could say anything, Olaf lunged onto her, kissing her deeply. Violet bit down to keep him from slipping his slimy tongue into her mouth. He grabbed onto her breast through her bra with his bony fingers, and Violet bit back a moan. He pulled away.

"Dear, resisting will only make it last longer," he reminded her as his hand slowly guided itself down and under her crotch. She whimpered as he used the other hand to tear off her bra and massage one of her breasts.

"Wet, are you dear? Hmm...maybe you'll enjoy this more than I am," he said, rubbing her crotch from her panties. Violet bit back yet another moan.

Olaf became irritated that she was resisting, so he quickly pulled down her panties. Violet gasped as the cold air flew onto her completely naked body, and she tried to get up. Olaf pushed her back down, sucking on her hardened nipples. Violet let out a small moan.

Olaf grabbed handcuffs from his nightstand, cuffing her hands to the bed. He tied her legs to the bedposts at the bottom, stretching out her legs.

Violet let out another moan as Olaf's greedy fingers crawled up her thigh and slowly grasped her pussy. Olaf grinned again, and slowly inserted two of his fingers into her, rubbing her clit as he did. Violet let out a cry, and Olaf pulled out his fingers, adding another into her, rubbing hard. Violet moaned loudly.

Olaf pumped his fingers in her hard, then added the rest of his fingers. "This may hurt, dear Violet, but it will prepare you for what's next," he grinned, shoving all of his fingers in her. She screamed loudly as he stretched out his hand in her and felt around. He pulled out his hand, pulling off his pants and trousers as well as his shirt. He positioned himself above Violet, then shoved himself in her, her hymen bursting. He shoved himself into her again and again, grabbing her petite breasts as he did. Violet cummed on him, finally, and she sighed. Olaf pulled out of her, cumming all over her.

Olaf looked down at the girl. She had tears streaming down her face. "Get some sleep child," he said. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I only update when I get one review, just saying! And if you have any fandoms that you want me to write a dirty fanfic about, just comment which characters and any details! Ex. for Harry Potter, if you ship Romione, and you want regular sex, just ask! Add any details you want! Thanks and review!**

**P.S. there won't be as much smut in this one!**

The next morning, Count Olaf felt no guilt what-so-ever.

As Violet walked quietly down the stairs for breakfast, she kept her head down.

"Orphan, look at me," Count Olaf sneered immediately. Violet slowly brought her head up.

"Come here."

Luckily the other orphans were asleep, so he could do as he pleased again.

Violet walked slowly over to him, and Olaf immediately grabbed her ass, pinching it.

"Tonight," he whispered, "will be same as the last, but worse. So I hope you're prepared," he grinned, slipping his hand into her panties quietly. Violet gasped.

He grinned as he rubbed her small pussy, hoping she would get wet. To his happiness, she did.

"Oh, you little slut, I can't wait until night. Come with me," he grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs. Violet whimpered, knowing what was in store for her.

**(I take that back. Smut, smut, smut!)**

She was immediately thrown on the bed. Olaf tore off all her clothes, and grinned at her small, tender breasts.

He began to nibble on her breast, pinching the other one. Violet moaned as he bit down hard on her nipple. His lips traveled up to her neck.

He began sucking and kissing her neck hard. Violet let out another soft moan.

Olaf began to grin evilly, as his hand traveled down to her drenched panties. "Wow. You seem to enjoy being my little whore, aren't you?"

He grinned again as Violet growled. "Maybe I'll sell you after you turn eighteen. What a fortune I would make. I would be able to get all your money, then more for someone as ravishing as you."

Violet sneered at him, trying to struggle away from him. Olaf growled, slapping her across the face.

Violet, surprised, shouted. "Oh, shut up, orphan. I can bring my whip out tonight if you act like this." Olaf sneered.

His greedy hands rubbed hard under her dripping wet panties, and Violet bit back a moan. She had to resist.

Olaf shook his head, sighing. "A whip tonight it is."

He pulled off her drenched panties, and Violet gasped as Olaf immediately shoved a finger in her. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Count! We need breakfast!" Klaus shouted. Olaf shook his head, grinning. "Tonight, orphan. Tonight,"

**Sorry. I lied. Once again, not a lot of smut there. But all it takes is one review for the next one! ANd there will be a lot of smut there. Any suggestions for this story? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so WHOA that's a lot of reviews. And to answer a question, yes there is a sorta plot. However, Violet will not fall for Olaf, at least not for two or three chapters. Another review- I will not be selling her at 18! Maybe!**

**Thanks! And comment suggestions!**

Violet ached. She knew that Olaf would be hurting her tonight. But all she could hope is that Klaus and Sunny would be okay. She couldn't tell them about this, could she?

No, Olaf would find out.

She slowly slipped on her clothes after Olaf left. As she hunted for her shirt, she saw it next to the dresser. And on the dresser was something she had never seen before.

A picture of Olaf with Violet, when Violet was a child. They were both smiling and laughing. That couldn't be true, could it?

"ORPHAN!" someone called from down the stairs. She shook her head, knowing that she would have to think about it later.

She put on her shirt, combed down her hair, and walked down the stairs.

Olaf sneered at her.

"Breakfast. Make pancakes, I'm in the mood for them," Olaf commanded. Klaus and Sunny were in the living room, not being able to hear their words.

She shook her head, a nervous look on her face.

"What?" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

She shook her head again.

"Listen orphan," Olaf scowled. He sneered, slapping her across the face. "Make pancakes."

Klaus and Sunny's heads turned.

"Jaji Kaluku!" Sunny said, translated to "Leave Violet alone!"

"Go back to the T.V. orphans. This is a matter between Violet and I."

Klaus sneered, but turned back around.

"You what you're told, got it? And for a punishment, tonight will be even worse."

Violet nodded, frightened. She shouldn't have done that.

"Now go," he said.

She nodded again, going into the kitchen. As she read the back of the box of pancake mix, she shivered. What would Olaf do that could be worse?

As Olaf commanded Klaus and Sunny to go to bed, Violet shook with fright. What would he do?

"Now, Orphan, go upstairs and wear the clothes I've left out for you. We have to go out tonight."

Violet nodded, walking up the stairs slowly.

As she walked into the bedroom, she gasped.

Olaf walked up beside her. "Wear it, orphan. Now."

In front of her was something you'd know as a stripper or a hooker outfit. A thin black lingerie bra, the straps thin enough to rip off with the tiniest tug. A hot pink feathery scarf, to be work around her neck, and easily see through leggings with hot pink panties. next to it was a whip and a pack of condoms.

She waited for Olaf to leave.

"Well, orphan. Put it on," he said, obviously not leaving. She nodded. He closed the door and said, "Let me help you."

He tore off all of her clothes, then grinned, as she gasped lightly.

She slowly slipped on the bra, then pulled up the leggings and panties. She draped the scarf around her neck.

"Come," he grinned, slapping her ass lightly. She gasped again, and walked down the stairs and into the car.

As Olaf drove, her stopped next to an ally.

"Get out."

She got out, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

He got out as well, then put a sign next to her, and handed her a lipstick. "Put this on," he said. She did, then turned to the sign.

"Do whatever you want with the girl! Only $20 small bucks! Condoms and a whip included!"

Violet instantly knew what was going on.

He grinned, then said "If you leave, your siblings are dead."

She nodded, and Olaf drove off into the night.

Violet stood there for quite a while, until a man found her.

"Why don't you follow me, babe?" The man said, grabbing her hand. She stayed speechless.

He brought her into an apartment.

The man pulled off all of her clothes, and she gasped.

He grinned at her petite breasts.

The man laid her down on a bed, then grabbed the whip.

"You do as you're told, you hear? he said. "Or else the whip,"

He slowly inserted a finger into her pussy. She bit her lip.

He grinned, instantly shoving in three of his fingers, pumping in her. He grabbed a vibrator from the side, the shoved it up her ass. She shouted, and the man growled, grabbing the whip. "No screaming," he said.

He cracked the whip, the whipped her right on one of her breasts. She screamed, and he sneered. He whipped her pussy once, and she bit her lip, tears coming out. "I'll just fuck you now,"

He tore off his pants, then placed her back on the ground. He pulled open her legs, then instantly shoved his dickin her, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Moan for me!" he shouted, whipping her other boob. She moaned as loudly as possible, and he continued to thrust in her, grabbing onto her boobs.

He squeezed her breasts, massaging them, as he pulled out, cumming.

"I'll just leave this in you for the night,"

The man picked up another vibrator, shoving it in her pussy. He turned it to the highest setting, along with the one in her ass. The vibrator pounded against her, and the man went to his room to sleep. He left her on the ground, her pussy throbbing hard. IIt slammed against her pussy, making her cum. She couldn't take it as it kept on going over and over.

The man came to her in the middle of the night. "That's enough. Go to sleep, I'll take you home in the morning."

The moment he said that, Violet fell asleep, exhausted.

**Sorry, that was long, but at least it was kinda literate! At least 2 more reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**first of all I want to thank **MidoriKiwi **for saying that I was Violaf fan's only hope. That was really cool of you. And I felt like that last chapter took a weird turn with really weird smut, so I apologize. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment suggestions for other fanfics!**

Violet woke up on the floor, in some random apartment.

"Morning, bitch. Put your clothes on, and I'll drop you back where ever you need. I'm sure it was Count Olaf's house, wasn't it?" the man from last night said. He smirked.

Violet gasped. How did he know about Count Olaf?

"Oh, you little slut. You look so cute when you're confused. Anyway, Count told me to take you. He knew I could punish you well."

Violet lightly shook her head. No way.

Violet grabbed her small, hooker clothes. She slowly slipped them on, throwing the scarf around her neck.

Just as she pulled up her panties, she realized that she felt extremely sore down there. She felt a throbbing pain, as if something was still going on down there.

"Get in the car, whore. Now," the man said as he motioned down the stairs.

Violet followed, knowing that she could see her siblings again.

Speaking of Klaus and Sunny, what was going on with them? Were they alright? Was Olaf hurting them?

She pondered a bit longer about it until they had arrived.

"Get out of the car, bitch. And try to get punished more often. I want to see how you blow," he smirked. Violet hurriedly flung open the door, walking out of the car. She closed it behind her, and ran to the door. She knocked three times on it.

"KLAUS! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Oh no. Klaus couldn't see her like this. She jumped behind a bush, hoping he wouldn't she her.

She heard a door open, and a voice muttered, "Ding-dong ditch. Dang,"

The door smacked closed, and Violet sighed in relief.

She knocked on the door again, then hoped Count would get it.

"OH, YOU USELESS ORPHAN. YOU _HAVE _TO GO TO THE RESTROOM WHEN SOMEONE WOULD KNOCK ON THE DOOR, EH?" She heard footsteps, and Olaf swung open the door.

"Violet, my dear. You're back. How nice," he grinned. Violet smiled sarcastically as she walked in, hurrying up the stairs. She rushed into her room, which she unfortunately shared with Olaf. She sighed as she found actual clothing, then slipped off the hooker clothes and slipped on a comfortable dress and tights.

"Oh, Violet," Klaus rushed into the room just as Violet put away the clothes. "Where were you?"

Violet immediately hugged Klaus tightly, tears coming to her. Why was she so emotional all of a sudden? She doesn't usually burst into tears.

"Oh, Klaus, I hate this place. Can't we just run away? You, me, and Sunny, we could maybe withdraw money from our fortune, and find a new guardian. Maybe we could find a distant relative?" she said, hugging him tighter.

"Violet," Klaus said. "I don't know what to do. We can't run away, Count Olaf would declare us dead, and he would get the fortune. We can bear it. But if that man does anything to you, anything at all, it doesn't matter. We will run away, okay?" Klaus assured. She couldn't spoil his innocent, 12-year-old brain like that, could she?

She had to bare it.

For Klaus. For Sunny.

And for herself.

After Violet had brushed her teeth, climbed into bed, and grabbed a book, Olaf had barged into the room.

"Take off your clothes. I need relief," Olaf said, taking his off in the process. Violet groaned in her head. Not again.

As she pulled off her underwear, she gasped. There was a patch of blood in her panties.

"Oh, not today orphan. Don't tell me you're having your period."

Violet looked at him nervously. What was he going to do? She actually kind of felt sorry for him. NOT.

"You are. You know what? Just give me a blowjob. That would be good," Olaf said thoughtfully.

Violet shuddered. What was that?

"Just suck. Okay?" he said, dangling his dick in front of her mouth.

She whimpered as she slowly started to suck on it, moving her head up and down on it.

She paused to lick his balls as he moaned.

"Oh, Violet, suck harder."

Violet paused for a moment. Not orphan? not bitch? He had called her Violet.

"Oh, orphan, suck already," he said, hitting the back of her head.

She whimpered, sucking harder, moving it up and down his cock.

Soon enough, Olaf was choking her, forcing to the back of her throat.

She whimpered as she sucked harder, and finally Olaf had come into her mouth. She spit it out as soon as he did, and Olaf growled.

"Next, time, no spitting. Today, you didn't know, but next time, punishment."

Violet nodded, sitting down onto the bed, putting her head on the pillow.

She fell asleep wondering how she would tell Klaus.

**Okay I'm sorry not a lot of smut. No, actually, no smut. But I just wanted some storyline. There will be a timeskip next chapter. Two reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for not updating in so long! I was gone on vacation for a week or two and there was no wifi so I had no chance. Here we go!**

About a week later, Violet's period was over. During that week, Klaus went off to school and Sunny to day-care. Violet was taking high school classes online, whenever she had the chance.

On that Saturday, when Violet was sure her period was over, Olaf was sure as well.

"Orphan, go upstairs. Now," Olaf said that night. Violet went upstairs without objecting, her heart beating against her chest.

No. This couldn't have been happening. Not again.

But what choice did poor Violet have?

Olaf sat down on the couch, loosening his tie. He felt like he needed some relief after a long day at work.

**A/N- I don't remember what job he had, so let's just say he worked in an office, okay?**

He grinned as he realized that the orphan was most likely done with her period. So he climbed up the stairs and into his room, where Violet was sitting peacefully on the bed, a book in her hands.

"Violet," he said, grinning, then closed the door. "Take off your clothes," he said quietly as he removed his own.

Violet, with no choice but to obey, did as told, slipping off her night gown. All she had left were the panties and bra, both lacy and see through, that Olaf had bought to replace her old underwear.

"Good, good, your period is over."

Olaf turned her around, his thin and bony fingers slipping into her panties and pinching her ass lightly.

"Ah!" Violet gasped at the pinch.

He smirked at her, then carefully unhooked her bra for her, slipping it off as well. His hands moved up to her pink nipples, and he pinched them too, as Violet bit her lip.

He moved his hands to cover her entire breasts, moving his hands in a massaging motion, making Violet slightly uncomfortable, but her nipples still hardened.

"Oh, you slut, you like that, don't you?" he grinned as he slipped down her panties.

"Tsk, tsk," Olaf said as he looked at her pussy.

"It looks like you need to shave soon. We will do it after this," he said, smirking.

His finger moved over to her pussy, as he shoved it in her, making Violet gasp and bite her lip.

He moved it around in her, then added a second finger, feeling Violet get wet.

"Maybe we should try anal tonight," he said, grinning. Violet said nothing.

"No, not tonight. Tomorrow."

He added two more fingers, making Violet cry out, then began to pump his fist with the fifth finger. Violet shouted out loud and a tear rolled down her cheek.

After he pumped it a bit more, he pulled it out of her and pulled out his cock.

"Maybe this would feel better?"

He teased the tip of her pussy, then moved it into her slowly. Violet closed her eyes, not saying anything.

He jammed it into her, then moved it in and out of her, thrusting hard.

Violet screamed, crying hard.

He did it faster and harder, then, later, he finally pulled out and came all over her.

He didn't bother to wear protection earlier. It didn't feel right.

He grinned as the exhausted Violet collapsed, sleeping on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be a fun day," he said as he lay down next to her.

**What did you think? I feel like this one is shorter than usual. Sorry! Comment suggestions!**


End file.
